


Futari kake no bashou

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Rimming, Snow
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “È bello, vero?” chiese, accennando alla neve che continuava a cadere senza sosta.Daiki sorrise, annuendo.“Abbastanza. Ma io vedo qualcosa di molto più bello qui”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Futari kake no bashou

**_~ Futari kake no basho ~_ **

Quando quella mattina Daiki si svegliò, emise un breve lamento, rivoltandosi nelle coperte e rabbrividendo.

Faceva freddo, troppo per poter anche solo pensare di alzarsi.

Aprì lentamente gli occhi, vedendo Yamada di fianco a lui dormire con un’espressione beata.

Sorridendo si avvicinò a lui, posando la testa sul cuscino accanto alla sua e gemendo soddisfatto per il calore emanato dal corpo del più piccolo.

Cercò di riaddormentarsi, ma fu un’impresa alla quale rinunciò in fretta.

Si guardò invece intorno, spostando gli occhi sulla finestra e sbarrandoli quando fu colpito da una luce biancastra che non si era aspettato di vedere.

Riusciva a scorgere il cielo grigiastro, e i fiocchi di neve che cadevano lentamente.

Sorrise, spiegandosi l’improvviso freddo e sentendosi adesso quasi felice; gli piaceva la neve, gli era sempre piaciuta, tanto più che quella mattina né lui né Ryo dovevano andare a lavoro.

La prospettiva di una mattinata da passare con il fidanzato a crogiolarsi sotto le coperte era quanto gli bastava per fargli dichiarare quello come un ottimo inizio di giornata.

Si voltò di nuovo, portando il braccio intorno alla vita di Ryosuke, protendendosi verso il suo viso e posando leggero le labbra su di esso, passando dal mento alle guance, agli zigomi e infine alla bocca.

Lo sentì mugolare e cercare di spostarlo con un braccio, e ridacchiò senza smettere di baciarlo.

“Daiki...” biascicò il più piccolo, portandogli un braccio intorno al collo e stringendolo a sé più per impedirgli di muoversi che per un reale moto di affetto nei suoi confronti.

“Ryo-chan” mormorò Daiki con tono cantilenante all’altezza del suo orecchio, portandogli le mani sui fianchi e prendendo ad accarezzarlo. “Svegliati, Ryo.” aggiunse, sempre più divertito dall’espressione infastidita del fidanzato.

“Ancora cinque minuti” borbottò in risposta Yamada, cercando di voltarsi dall’altra parte, contrastato dalla presa del più grande.

“C’è la neve, Ryo” tentò questi, certo del fatto che quella nuova informazione avrebbe sortito l’effetto sperato.

Yamada aprì gli occhi di scatto, mettendosi a sedere sul materasso.

“La neve?” disse, la voce ancora impastata dal sonno.

“Buongiorno” commentò ironico Daiki, sollevandosi a sua volta e mettendogli un braccio intorno ai fianchi, attirandolo contro di sé mentre entrambi spostavano lo sguardo verso la finestra.

“Guarda quanta ne è caduta, Dai-chan... deve aver iniziato a nevicare stanotte” mormorò il più piccolo, quasi estasiato.

Arioka annuì, affascinato da Ryosuke esattamente come lui lo era dalla neve.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, interrotti poi da un brontolio eloquente dello stomaco di Yamada.

Affatto imbarazzato, quest’ultimo si voltò verso il fidanzato.

“Ho fame, Dai-chan” gli disse, sottolineando l’ovvio.

“Che cosa ti preparo?” il più grande si alzò malvolentieri dal letto, rabbrividendo ancora per l’intensa sensazione di freddo.

Yamada parve pensarci per qualche secondo, poi sorrise.

“La cioccolata calda! Lo so che non è precisamente indicata per la colazione, però la neve me ne fa sempre venire voglia!” esclamò, mentre Daiki si limitava ad annuire e ad uscire dalla stanza, diretto in cucina.

Si sentiva incredibilmente bene.

Lo faceva sentire bene il pensiero di Yamada, di quella mattinata, di come il più piccolo gli sembrasse incredibilmente... adorabile, sì, quando si emozionava per delle cose semplici come la neve.

Riscaldato il latte e preparata la cioccolata, la versò in due tazze e le mise su di un vassoio, prima di tornare in camera.

Trovò Ryo in piedi, appoggiato con i gomiti sul davanzale, intento a fissare fuori dalla finestra con espressione assorta.

Gli porse la tazza, felice di vedersi ringraziare con un veloce bacio sulle labbra, poi si sedette di nuovo sul letto, sorseggiando lentamente il liquido bollente e tenendo gli occhi fissi su Ryosuke.

Non riusciva a descrivere con esattezza ciò che provava ogni qualvolta in cui gli posava gli occhi addosso.

Era un misto di sensazioni diverse, tutte più che positive, ognuna delle quali lo faceva sentire sempre come se fosse l’uomo più fortunato sulla faccia della terra.

Lo vide immobile fissare fuori, e approfittò di quel momento di calma per concedersi di squadrarlo.

Ne accarezzò con gli occhi i lineamenti del viso, delle labbra arrossate dal freddo, scendendo poi con lo sguardo sulle spalle e sulla schiena, sentendo un improvviso fremito quando lo vide fare meglio perno sulle braccia, chinandosi leggermente in avanti, il viso quasi appoggiato al vetro della finestra.

Mandando giù l’ennesimo sorso di cioccolata, poggiò la tazza sul mobile di fianco al letto e si alzò per l’ennesima volta, andando alle spalle del più piccolo e posandogli le mani sui fianchi.

Ryosuke si fece indietro, lasciandosi andare nella sua stretta, posando la testa contro la sua spalla.

“È bello, vero?” chiese, accennando alla neve che continuava a cadere senza sosta.

Daiki sorrise, annuendo.

“Abbastanza. Ma io vedo qualcosa di molto più bello qui” mormorò, posando le labbra sulla gola del più piccolo, sentendolo ridacchiare imbarazzato.

Arioka scese con la bocca sulla spalla, scostando la maglietta e baciando la pelle nuda, lentamente, sentendo che nessuna fretta era necessaria, che aveva tutto il tempo del mondo per goderselo.

Yamada socchiuse gli occhi, spingendosi maggiormente contro il corpo del fidanzato, sorprendendosi quando sentì già il suo sesso premergli contro la schiena.

“Daiki...” commentò solo, il tono di voce a metà fra il rimprovero e l’essere divertito.

L’altro ridacchiò, senza smettere di tormentarlo con le labbra.

“Lo sai, no? Si dice che la cioccolata sia un ottimo afrodisiaco” si giustificò. “Ma anche la tua pelle non scherza” aggiunse, il tono più roco, mentre risaliva con il volto sulla nuca del più piccolo, inspirando a fondo. “E il tuo odore” portò una mano intorno al polso di Ryosuke, alzandolo fino a quando le dita del fidanzato non si intrecciarono fra i suoi capelli, spingendogli la testa contro di sé. “E il tuo tocco” mormorò ancora, respirando a fondo e perdendo in parte quella calma che lo aveva spinto a prendersi i suoi tempi, portando con decisione le mani oltre la maglietta di Yamada, sollevandola e sfilandogliela con un gesto repentino.

Lo sentì gemere per il freddo improvviso, e si affrettò a circondarlo con le braccia nel tentativo di riscaldarlo, accarezzandogli il petto, pizzicandogli i capezzoli con fare provocatorio, toccandolo in ogni punto che le sue dita riuscissero a raggiungere, mentre la propria bocca passava ad esplorare la sua schiena, leccando piano il punto in cui spiccavano le scapole, sposandosi verso il centro, passando la lingua sulla linea che segnava la colonna vertebrale.

Si prese un attimo per recuperare il respiro, sfilandosi contemporaneamente la maglietta, e mettendosi poi sulle ginocchia dietro di lui, guardandolo fremere al tocco delle sue mani, che ancora non si erano fermate dal loro girovagargli sul petto con l’unico apparente intento di farlo impazzire.

Daiki andò con il viso ad accarezzargli una coscia, ancora coperta dai pantaloni, mentre una mano si muoveva oltre l’indumento e andava a cercare l’erezione del fidanzato, circondandola con il palmo, muovendo lentamente le dita sopra le vene più in rilievo.

Yamada si protese in avanti verso quel tocco, cominciando ad ansimare, e Daiki approfittò di quel momento per liberarlo insieme dei pantaloni e dei boxer, risalendo dalla coscia ad una natica, mordendola piano mentre la sua mano non aveva sosta sul sesso del più piccolo.

Con le dita della mano libera andò a stuzzicare la sua apertura, raggiungendola poi con la bocca, leccando con fare prima malizioso e via via sempre più deciso, iniziando a prepararlo, penetrandolo dapprima con un dito, poi velocemente con due, facendo spazio fra di esse alla propria lingua e provando un’eccitazione indescrivibile per il solo sentire i suoi gemiti spezzati, ansiosi, vogliosi di qualcosa di più.

Si attardò ancora a prepararlo, e non tanto perché lo ritenesse necessario, quanto perché aveva voglia di sentirlo ancora e di sentirlo raggiungere il proprio limite, di vederlo sciogliersi sotto la cura delle sue mani e della sua bocca, facendolo sentire completamente padrone del suo corpo e del suo piacere.

Dopo svariati minuti si mise nuovamente in piedi dietro di lui, interrompendo qualsiasi contatto e sorridendo al suo gemito di frustrazione.

“Ryo...” gli mormorò in un orecchio, lasciando trasparire una voglia che era uguale alla sua, mentre faceva ondeggiare i fianchi contro di lui, lasciando che sentisse ancora più chiara la sua eccitazione.

Posandogli una mano al centro della schiena, lo fece chinare meglio in avanti, spingendogli poi la testa perché entrasse in contatto con il vetro.

Lo vide gemere e mordersi un labbro per il freddo intenso, ma indugiò ancora per qualche secondo, godendo della vista di quell’attimo di sofferenza, osservando come il vetro si stesse lentamente appannando sotto il suo respiro, quasi come se il calore di quel corpo fosse in grado di sciogliere il ghiaccio che vi si era attaccato all’esterno.

Trattenne il respiro, spogliandosi velocemente degli ultimi indumenti rimastigli e cominciando a penetrarlo, lento, ben intenzionato a fargli sentire secondo per secondo la propria erezione entrare dentro di lui

Yamada si dimenava sotto la presa delle sue mani, spingendosi indietro, gemendo, frustrato, ma lui riuscì a mantenere l’autocontrollo necessario per non spingersi troppo rapidamente in lui.

Quando, dopo uno stillicidio quasi estenuante, l’ebbe penetrato del tutto, reclinò la testa all’indietro ed emise un verso di pura soddisfazione.

Yamada era stretto, bollente intorno a lui.

Gli strinse la carne sui fianchi, conficcandovi dentro le unghie, e gli parve quasi di sentire il sangue scorrere sotto la sua pelle, di sentire il suo cuore battere più veloce, all’unisono con il suo, come in un unico cuore, in un unico respiro.

Uscì lentamente, riaffondando con un colpo questa volta secco, cogliendolo alla sprovvista e strappandogli un urlo di cui si sentì pienamente soddisfatto.

Prese a muoversi velocemente, sentendosi arrivato al proprio limite di sopportazione.

Sapeva bene come giocare con quel corpo Daiki, sfruttando ogni attimo che aveva fino a che non lo prendeva, perché sapeva che nel momento in cui lo faceva finalmente suo la sua mente smetteva di ragionare, e lui diveniva puro istinto, e non c’era più spazio per i giochi e le provocazioni.

Portò una mano di nuovo sul suo sesso, accarezzandone la punta con il pollice, stringendolo nel palmo, muovendosi al medesimo ritmo delle spinte dentro di lui, mentre i gemiti del più piccolo si facevano sempre meno sporadici e più acuti, segno del fatto che era vicino al proprio di limite.

Con la mano libera lo afferrò per la spalla, costringendolo a rimettersi in piedi, leggermente sulle punte per continuare a sentirlo del tutto, e si spinse ancora e ancora in lui, fino a quando non lo sentì gridare più forte, chiamando a voce alta il suo nome e reclinando la testa contro il suo corpo, raggiungendo l’orgasmo e sporcandogli la mano.

Daiki non gli diede il tempo di riprendersi, e non smise di muoversi, sopraffatto da quella nuova sensazione, dal suo corpo che si era fatto se possibile ancora più stretto intorno al suo sesso.

Lo guardò, il viso arrossato, stravolto dal piacere, completamente abbandonato a lui, e fu tutto quello che gli servì per venire a sua volta, con un gemito strozzato, svuotandosi dentro di lui.

Entrambi avevano il respiro affannato, e Daiki sentì le ginocchia di Ryosuke cedere sotto il suo peso quando finalmente si lasciò andare del tutto contro di lui.

Sorridendo e cercando di riprendere fiato, si sfilò dal suo corpo, accompagnandolo con una dolcezza del tutto nuova verso il letto, sedendocisi sopra e lasciando che il più piccolo si stendesse contro di lui.

Lo vide chiudere gli occhi, stanco, come se non fosse sveglio solo da meno di un’ora, e prese ad accarezzargli una tempia, scostandogli i capelli sudati dal viso, incapace di smettere di guardarlo.

Ryo mugolò soddisfatto, arrendendosi alle sue carezze e accoccolandosi meglio contro di lui, prima di sospirare soddisfatto.

“Daiki?” lo chiamò, sempre tenendo gli occhi chiusi. “Possiamo passare così il resto della vita? Cioccolata, neve, sesso e coccole... mi sembra perfetto, tu non credi?” gli disse, con tono quasi infantile e un’aria così beata che il più grande si sarebbe quasi aspettato che cominciasse a fare le fusa sotto il suo tocco.

Ridacchiò, dandogli un colpo scherzoso contro la fronte.

“Prima o poi dovremmo uscire a fare scorte di cibo. E poi al lavoro potrebbero preoccuparsi se improvvisamente sparissimo” rispose, quasi serio. “Però ti posso concedere di passare così il resto della giornata. Mi sembra un buon compromesso, no?” aggiunse.

Yamada si mise a sedere, montando poi cavalcioni sulle sue gambe e portando il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo.

“Ti amo” mormorò, improvvisamente serio. “Lo sai, vero?”

Daiki sospirò, portandogli le mani sul viso e attirandolo contro il suo, baciandolo quasi con tenerezza.

“Lo so” gli rispose quando si separarono. “E ti amo anche io, Ryosuke. Sei la cosa più bella della mia vita.”

Il più piccolo sorrise apertamente, quasi come se non fosse in grado di fare altrimenti.

Lo baciò ancora e ancora, senza mai saziarsi del suo sapore e delle sue labbra, stendendosi accanto a lui nel letto e continuando ancora a baciarlo, fino a che non ebbe bisogno di prendere respiro. Allora si voltò, lasciando aderire la propria schiena contro il petto del più grande, il quale non tardò a circondarlo con le braccia, stringendolo contro di sé.

Rimasero fermi così, a guardare la neve cadere pigramente oltre la finestra.

E Daiki pensò che davvero, potendolo fare, avrebbe passato volentieri così il resto della sua vita.


End file.
